Si je te disai que je t'aime , que ferai tu ?
by Kiminari-chan
Summary: Natsu se sent de plus en plus étrange en présence de Grey . Un jour , durant une de leurs disputes habituelles , grey trébuche et...  Venez voir la suite !  Ps : C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site , d'habitude c'est sur mon blog


Si je te disai que je t'aime , que ferai tu ?

Pov Normal

...: Hey ! Tête à flamme ! Où t'as mis mes vètements ?

...: Tu passe ton temps à poil , je me suis dit que tu n'en avais plus besoins , Glaçon .

...: Vous allez quand même pas vous disputer ? C'était tellement calme , agréable , sans bagarre . T_T

...: Hahaha ! Lucy , un jour tu verra , tu t'y habituera ^^

Lucy : C'est toujours à cause de ces deux là *pointe du doigt grey et natsu* que ça commence , alors j'aimerai pour une fois que l'on passe une journée sans fait tu mira ? T_T

Natsu : Lucy , pourquoi tu pleure ? *n'a rien écouté *

Grey : Parce que tu fais l'idiot , saleté de tête à flamme . u_u#

Natsu : Répète pour voir , Sale Glaçon nudiste ! è_é

Grey : Viens là , je vais te refaire ta face . :3

Lucy : *chuchote* je me demande bien ce que fait loki en ce moment ?

...: *apparait dans un nuage de fumée * Ohayo lucy-chan ! 3

Lucy : *sursaute*HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mira : Ohayo loki ^^

Grey : Yo loki

Loki : *regarde ailleurs* va t'habiller u_u''

Grey : La tête à flamme m'a pris mes vétements -'

Loki : -' *à lucy et mira* Comment vous les supportés ?

Lucy : J'y arrive pas , justement T_T

Mira : Question d'habitude ^^''

Loki : Mira ...-'

Grey : *donne un coup de poing à natsu* è_é rend moi mes vétements!

Natsu : *esquive le coup* =D pas envie !

Lucy : C'est bon j'abandonne -' je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque .*se lève*

Loki : Je viens avec toi ;)

Lucy : Arigato ^^ *à ses amis* à toute à l'heure !

Grey : A toute lucy ! :)

Loki et Lucy sortirent de la guilde , et marchèrent en direction de la bibliothèque . Pendant ce temps , à la guilde .

Natsu : *affalé sur le bar , en face de Mira* =_= ...fatigué ...

Grey : *la tête contre le bar , en face de Mira* =_= ...j'en peux plus ...Mira , sers moi un verre s'il te plaît.

Mira : Toute suite Grey ^^

Natsu : Moi aussi s'il te plaît . -_-

Mira : *pose un verre sur le comptoir * Attendez je reviens .*s'en va*

Grey et Natsu voulurent prendre le verre mais il n'y en avait qu'un . Approchant tout deux leurs mains , celles ci se frolèrent , faisant rougir les deux jeunes hommes . Allé savoir pourquoi [Nda : Moi je sais , moi je sais XD] . Mira revînt alors et fût surprise de trouver tout ce calme .

Mira : Mais que vous arrive t-il ? Vous êtes calme ...trop calme ...u.u'''

Grey : -' sympa pour moi ...

Natsu : Bien fait pour toi Glaçon nudiste XD

Grey : Je te signale qu'elle parlaît de toi aussi !

...: Aye !

Natsu : Happy ! Où étais tu ? :)

Happy : Je suis allé péché et j'ai vu Lucy et Loki ...

Mira : Ils sont allé à la bibiothèque ^^

Happy : On aurai dit un couple X)

Mira/Happy : Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiment XD

Grey : -'

Natsu : :D

...: HAPPY !*tire les moustaches d'Happy* è/./é

Happy : Luchyyyyy ! Arrète chi te plaît ToT

Lucy : J'ai oublié mes clefs , je reviens les chercher et qu'est-ce que j'entend ? è_é

Loki : ^^'' Lucy , arrète , je crois qu'il a eu son compte

Lucy : J'en suis pas sûr *tire les moustaches encore plus fort*

Happy : NATCHUUUUUUU ! AIDE MOI CHI TE PLAIT !

Natsu : *pose une main sur l'épaule de lucy* C'est bon lache le u_u'''''

Lucy : *lache happy* è.é la prochaine fois y'aura personne pour t'aider !

Happy : *s'envole* NE ME LAISSEZ PLUS JAMAIS SEUL AVEC ELLE !

Lucy : è_é grrr

Natsu : *s'endort assis par terre contre le bar* Z_Z

Grey : Hey! Hey! T'endors pas , tête à flamme ! è_é *se penche sur natsu et le secoue *

Natsu : Z_é# mais lache moi ! *à moitié endormie , énervé*

Grey : Pas temps que tu m'aura pas rendu mes vétements è_é

Natsu : u_u""" ils sont derrière le bar de mira .

Grey : Mira , tu peux verrifier s'il te plaît . -_-

Mira : *cherche derrière le bar , revient avec les vètements* Voila ^^'''

Grey : *se lève et prend les vètements* Merci -'

Grey partit alors vers une table , et s'habilla .

Fin Pov Normal

Pov Natsu Dragneel

Grey est en train de s'habillé , c'est qu'il est assé bien foutu . u_u''' je le regarde ou plutôt le dévore carrément des yeux . Nan mais attent ! Je pense à quoi moi là ! Qu'est que Jubia peut bien lui trouvé , à l'Iceman Nudiste . -' J'avoue , il a bon niveau au combat . Mais c'est tout . Je crois que je vais arrèter de pensé à ça . Je soupire ...u_u'' . Je tente de porter mon regard sur le plafon mais en vain . Mes yeux s'arrète à chaque fois sur Grey et son corps d'Apollon . Faut vraiment que j'arrète de divagué là . . J'arrive à décrocher mon regard de Grey et fixe La guilde . J'aime vraiment cette guilde, c'est comme ma famille . Tout les membres font partis de cette même famille , tout les membres sont unis par un lien appelé amitier et ça peux même être plus ...Je vois grey s'approché du bar ...Grey ...Pourquoi lui et seulement lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il occupe mes pensés à chacque instant ?

Natsu : ...*dans ses pensés*

Grey : Natsu ? Tu vas bien ?

Lucy : Natsu?*le secoue un peu*

Natsu : *se ressaisit* hum ? Oui ...

Grey : T'es bien silencieux tout à coup X)

Natsu : *se lève* On t'a pas sonné l'exibisionniste è_é

Grey : è_é Toi , alors ...*s'approche de natsu*

Lucy : *appuié sur le bar *

Lucy est entre nous deux .Je ne bouge pas , je l'attent . Soudain , Grey trébuche sur le pied de Lucy et attéri sur moi . Nos lèvres se rencontrent .Je suis étalé sur le sol , les mains à coté de mon visage , les jambes écartés . Grey est couché sur moi , les mains posé sur mes épaules et un genou entre mes jambes . Je rougis malgrès moi et Grey aussi . Je le repousse alors très violement .

Natsu : NON MAIS SA VA PAS ? *se relève*

Grey : Parce que tu crois que c'est ma faute ? J'ai trébuché sur quelque chose ! è_é

Lucy : *géné* Désolé !

Natsu : *s'en va*

Grey : *reste assis sur le sol*

Je sors de la guilde , le rouge au joues . Je regarde derrière moi pour vérifier que personne ne m'a suivi . Je me dirige vers le parc , dans un coin isolé et à l'ombre . Je m'appuie contre un arbre et me laisse glissé jusqu'à touché le sol. Mon coeur bat la chamade et je ne sais pas pourquoi . C'était mon premier baiser ...mon premier avec grey ...Me rendant compte de ce à quoi je pensé je sursaute et me gifle mentalement ... Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça ...Soudain , je ressens la fatigue . Je plonge alors dans un sommeil profond . Juste avant de m'endormir , j'aperçu une silhouette familière ...Grey ...

Je me réveille , la lumière du soleil couchant sur mon visage. Je suis allongé dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien . Je me souviens alors de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure . J'ouvre alors grand les yeux et scrute la chambre où je me trouve . J'apperçois alors Grey , assis par terre , la tête appuyé sur le lit , dormant profondément , la bouche entre ouverte , un air innocent sur le visage . Mon regard s'attendri . J'approche alors ma main dans le but de caressé la tête de grey . Me rendant compte de mes intentions , je recule vivement ma main , le rouge au joue. Mon geste fit trembler le lit , ce qui eu pour effet de reveillé Grey .

Grey : Salut ...bien dormi ?

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que je fous chez toi ? Et dans ta chambre en plus ?

Grey : Tu t'ais endormie dans le parc ...t'aurai préféré dormir là bas , peut-être ?

Natsu : ...*parle bas* merci ...grey...

Grey : *se lève* ouai de rien . Bon en attendant , lève toi !

Natsu : ...

Inconciement , j'attrape le t-shirt de Grey . Celui ci se retourna . Un sourir tendre aux lèvres . Je lacha alors son T-shirt , rougis encore plus ...

Grey : *s'assoît sur le lit* Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Natsu : Pour rien ! T'avais pas quelque chose à faire *baisse timidement la tête*

Grey : *relève la tête de natsu * Si mais ça peut attendre .

Natsu : Attendre quoi ? ...?

C'est alors que Grey approche son visage du mien , en rougissant un peu . Je reste immobile , attendant la suite . Grey m'embrasse alors . Je suis surpris puis répond timidement au baiser . Grey me renverse alors sur le lit .

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Grey : Arrète de parler *l'embrasse*

Fin Pov Natsu Dragneel

Pov Normal

[ATTENTION LEMON]

Grey commença à embrasser Natsu dans le cou en descendant doucement et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de celui ci . Natsu frémit au contact des lèvres de Grey dans son cou . Grey mordilla , suça , embrassa la peau de Natsu , qui gémit alors . Le mage de glace passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du mage de feu et commança à joué avec les tétons de celui ci . Natsu était brulant , grey l'était tout autant . Après en avoir fini avec le cou de natsu , grey enleva le t-shirt de celui ci et le jetta au loin . Il posa ses mains sur le torce du dragon slayer , dont l'erection était plus que présente alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire notre beau brun , et les laissa glissé jusqu'a atteindre le cinture du pantalon . Le mage de glace enleva alors les derniers bouts de tissu l'empéchant encore d'admiré le corps dénudé et lancinant de notre dragon slayer . Grey prit en mains l'objet de ses désires , la virilité de Natsu . Il commença à faire des va et viens lents , ce qui fit gémir encore plus et de plus en plus fort notre cher Natsu . Les mouvements s'accélèrent alors , fesant se cambrer natsu et arrachant un sourire à Grey qui arréta alors les mouvements pour laissé jouir son partenaire . Natsu se releva alors et recula sur le lit , rouge de honte .

Natsu : Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Grey : Tu n'étais pas contre , non ?

Natsu : Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu me fasse ce genre de choses !

Grey : Est-ce que ça ta plût au moins ?

Natsu : *tout bas* un peu ...

Grey : *souris*

Natsu : Tu as fais ça pour pouvoir te moquer de moi ?Tu as utiliser mes sentiments dans ton propre interêt dans le but de me faire ça ?*pleure*

Grey : Non ...je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres ...*s'approche de Natsu et le prend dans ses bras*

Natsu : Alors pourquoi ?

Grey : ...

Natsu : ?

Grey alongea Natsu sur le lit et se mit à mordiller les tétons déja dur de celui ci et recommença les vas et viens avec sa main qui devinrent encore plus rapide. Natsu gémissait , sussurait le nom de son partenaire encore et encore . Alors que le mage de feu allé jouir , le mage de glace arrété son manège et se releva .

Natsu : P-Pourquoi tu t'arrète ?

Grey : Tu veux que je continue ? *sourire pervers*

Natsu : j'ai jamais dit ça ! *rougit plus que jamais* T'as pas répondu à ma question ...

Grey : ...

Natsu : Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Grey : Si je te disais que je t'aime , tu ferai quoi ?

Natsu : Je...Vraiment ? *larmes aux yeux*

Grey : Hey! Pourquoi tu pleures ?*s'affole*

Natsu : *cache son visage* Et si je te disai que je t'aime aussi , tu ferai quoi ?

Grey : *surpris puis souris* hum ...*se penche sur natsu , enlève sa main et l'embrasse passionément*

Natsu : *répond au baiser casi immédiatement et passe ses bras autour du cou de grey*

Grey : Hey ! Je vais pas m'envoler ! XD

Natsu : Arrète de rire !

Grey embrassa Natsu encore et encore jusqu'a ce qu'ils s'en lassent tout les deux et decident de continuer leur jeu . Natsu poussa Grey et grimpa sur celui ci . Natsu , nu et à califourchon sur Grey , déshabilla le mage de glace de la tête aux pieds et commença à admiré le corps de son futur amant , l'homme qu'il aime . Cette pensé le fit sourire . Grey resta perplexe . Natsu en profita alors pour commencer le même manège que le mage de glace avait fais pour lui . Grey était vraiment sensible et gémissait casi instentanément . Après avoir fini de joué avec le haut , le dragon slayer entre prit de s'attaquer au bas , plus precisément à la virilité de Mr . Fullbuster . Le dragon slayer rougissait un peu à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire . Il approcha sa bouche de la virilité et commença à léché le bout de celle ci

Grey : N...Na...tsu ! ahh...ahh.

. Grey se mit alors en position assise , observant les actions de Natsu . Le mage de feu prit alors la virilité en bouche et entre prit de long vas et viens . Accelerant de plus en plus , Natsu savait que son partenaire n'aller pas tardé à jouir . Il sortit la virilité de sa bouche et commença des vas et viens rapides avec sa main . S'en fût trop , Grey jouit alors sur le visage et les mains de Natsu . Celui ci eu alors un sourire pervers que Grey vu aussi tôt . Natsu commença alors à "nettoyer" , si l'on puis dire , la virilité du mage de glace . Après avoir fini , il se releva . Grey en profita alors pour le faire basculer en arrière . Quelque peu surpris , Natsu se laissa faire . Grey retourna natsu et entre prît de pénetrer celui ci . Le mage de feu s'en rendit compte et rougit alors de manière très violente .

Natsu : Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

Grey : *ne l'écoute pas et met deux doigts dans sa bouche *

Natsu : *rougit violement , surprit * Grey ! ...?

Le dragon Slayer n'eu pas le temps de répliquer . En effet , Grey venait de faire rentrer 2 de ses doigts dans le dragon slayer . Natsu gémit alors de manière très éfféminé ce qui fît rire Grey .

Natsu : Kyaaaaa !

Grey : On aurai dit une fille ! XD

Natsu : C'est pas drôle ! Espèce de glaçon nudiste !

Grey : *rentre un autre doigt* Oh ? Tu disais quelque chose ?

Grey venait de rentré un autre doight et commencé à faire des vas et viens rapides . La respiration de Natsu était saccadé . Le mage de feu était en nage , il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie . Grey retira ses doigts et laissa quelques secondes à Natsu , le temps de se remettre . Quelques instants plus tards , le mage de glace penetra doucement le dragon slayer . Le jeune homme sursautta . Grey resta immobile pendants quelques temps puis commença à bougé . Au début , lentements puis les coups de bassins se firent plus rapides , plus forts , plus violents . Natsu crié encore et encore le nom de son amant qui en fesait de même . Cette cadence fatigua rapidement Grey qui s'arreta quelques instants . Puis il reprit , les mouvements étaient lents mais chaque coup de bassins se fesaient plus violent les uns que les autres .

Cela fesait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils fesaient l'amour . Grey avait fais jouir Natsu mainte et mainte fois et l'avais fait atteindre l'orgasme plus de 5 fois . C'était maintenant le dernier round . Les coups de bassins étaient plus précis . Le rythme était rapide . Ils allaient jouir une dernière fois . Grey accelera la cadence .

Natsu : G...Grey ...Je vais ...j...jouir ...*respiration haletante*

Grey : Moi aussi ...*respiration sacadée*

Les deux mages jouirent alors . Le mage de glace s'effondra alors sur le Dragon slayer . Tout deux fatigués , ils s'endormirent .

Le lendemain matin

Natsu était sorti juste avant Grey pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas en même temps à la guilde . Quand il arriva , Lucy s'approcha de lui .

Lucy : Salut Natsu et encore désolé pour hier ^^""

Natsu : C'est pas g...grave . Lucy ?

Lucy : Oui ?

Natsu : Il faudrait queje te raconte quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir .

Lucy : D'accord . Allons chez moi pour en parlé .

Les jeunes gens sortirents et irent chez lucy . Natsu raconta les évènements de la veille à Lucy , celle ci était rouge pivoine quand il eu finit son récit .

Natsu : C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive . Je sais pas comment faire ...

Lucy : **prend la main de natsu** Je vais t'aidé ;D

Natsu : **sert la main de lucy** Prommé moi de ne rien dire à personne .

Lucy : D'accord . Et mira ?

...: Je suis allé lui raconté*assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre*

Natsu : GREY! Qu'est ce que tu fous là le glaçon nudiste ?

Grey : -' T'es amnésique ma parole

Lucy : XD **morte de rire**

Natsu : euh ...*se rappèle ce qu'ils ont fait la veille* O/O Je ...Je...

Grey : Tu , tu ?

Lucy : Rentre au lieu de rester là .

Grey : **rentre à l'intèrieur et s'approche de natsu **Tu m'a pas dit bonjour ce matin .

Natsu : J...J'avais pas envie .

Lucy : C'est pas gentil de faire ça Natsu , sinon il te fera plus jamais l'amour comme hier soir X)

Natsu : J'ai mal dans le bas du dos à cause de lui .

Grey : Tu veux que j'arrange ça ? **pose ses mains sur les hanches de natsu**

Natsu : ? O/O tu fais quoi là ?

Grey : **descent doucement ses mains** Moi ? Rien du tout ! XD

Natsu : Tu peux pas faire ça devant Lucy ! En plus je deteste ça ! /

Lucy : Oh moi tu sais , ça me dérange pas plus que ça . Au contraire 8D [Nda : une yaoiste en plus ! 8D / Lucy : Ouai ! 8D copines ? / Nda : Grave *_* ]

Grey : Tu vois , ya pas de problème ! **defait la ceinture de Natsu**

Natsu : **tient les mains de grey** C'est génant !

Grey : **met une main dans le pantalon de Natsu **Je croyais que tu détesté ça** ? **Pourtant en bas ça dittout le contraire ...

...: **fait interruption dans le pièce** Grey ? Natsu ? Lucy ? O_O

Lucy : Erza ! O_O'''

Grey : Euh ... .'

Erza : Vous sortez ensemble ?

Grey/Lucy/Natsu: Oui / Ils sortent ensemble/NON !

Erza : -' Natsu , vu ce que vous fesiez c'est plus que probable . En tout cas je suis contente pour vous ^^ Quand est-ce que vous contez l'annoncé au maitre et à la guilde ?

Grey/Natsu/Lucy : O_O"" euh

Erza : Tout les couples doivent être dit au maitre. u_u''

Lucy /Natsu : Ah bon ? o_o""

Grey : Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié -_-'''

Natsu : Quoi ? Et tu m'as rien dit ?

Grey : J'avais d'autres projets en tête X)

Lucy/Erza : XD j'imagine

Natsu : **donne un coup de coude à Grey** shine ! (traduc' : crève ou va crevé )

Grey : **s'éffondre par terre** Arg !

Natsu : **se rhabille** Non mais ! .

Lucy : On dirai une épouse en colère contre son mari XD

Natsu : Hein ? Pourquoi c'est moi la femme , d'abord ? è/é

...: Parce que c'était toi qui étais en dessous Natsu ! u_u''

Grey/Lucy/Natsu/Erza : O_O"" Master !

Natsu : **s'évanouie**

Grey : -' ah ?

Lucy : Le pauvre u.u'' trop d'émotions et puis il était apparement fatigué à cause de la veille XD

Grey : . j'y suis pour rien

Master : C'est normal à votre age ^^

Erza : ça veut dire que je suis pas normal , moi ? TT_TT

Lucy : u_u'''

Master : Nan erza -'

Erza : TT_TT hum

Grey : **secoue natsu** Débout la tête à flammes u_u''

Lucy : Comme c'est affectueux d'un garçon à sa petite amie -'

Grey : Petite amie ? Pourquoi au féminin ? XD

Lucy : ça sonnait mieux XD

Natsu : ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! o

Tous sauf Natsu : -'

Natsu : J'ai fais un rève trop bizarre . J'ai révé que je sortais avec Grey U_U'' c'était plutôt un cauchemar en fait -_-'''

Grey : **s'énerve** Natsu ...

Natsu : Hein ?

Lucy/Erza/Master : C'était pas un rève ...c'est la réalite *partent se caché * .''''

Natsu : alors ...*regarde Grey*

Grey : **aura noire** ...

Natsu : **recule** Je ...je ...Désolé **court vers la fenêtre**

Grey : **attrape natsu par le col** ...

Natsu : TT_TT nan stp

Grey : **donne un coup de poing à natsu et le balance par la fenêtre** TEME !(traduction: connard )

Natsu : **attérit en bas** ARG !

Grey : **s'assoît** tsss ! **Cri** CREVE SALE TÊTE A FLAMMES ! è_é#

Lucy , Erza et le maitre de la guilde avaient assister à toute la scène et partirent dans un fou rire incontrolable . Le reste de la journée , les amis étaient retourné à la guilde . Quelques semaines plus tards , grey et natsu annoncèrent leur relation . Jubia pleurait de deséspoir , Gadjeel et Loki riaient aux éclats , Levy et Mira rougissait rien que d'imaginé les deux jeunes hommes fesant des choses pas catholiques, et le reste de la guilde souriait . Plus tard , se fût au tour de Lucy et Loki , et ça ne surpris personnes .

Ils vécurent heureux au sein de Fairy Tail , devinrent des mages puissants et sauvèrent le monde mainte et mainte fois .

FIN


End file.
